The internal nasal valve is the narrowest point in the nasal airway and is the controlling point that regulates inspiration flow. A large percentage of inspiratory resistance is attributable to internal nasal valve function. Collapse of one or both internal nasal valves is a common cause of nasal airway obstruction, because of its narrowness, and may lead to difficulty in respiration and snoring. Internal nasal valve collapse can be a consequence of previous surgery, trauma, aging, or primary weakness of the upper lateral cartilage and is often symptomatic and debilitating.
Methods of correcting internal nasal valve collapse are typically focused on repositioning the upper lateral cartilage or adding structural grafts to support the lateral wall of the nose. The most frequent methods used surgically correct internal nasal valve collapse and involve the use of spreader grafts placed between the upper lateral cartilage and septum. Spreader grafts function by repositioning the upper lateral cartilage in a lateralized position, and by adding width to the middle nasal vault.
Spreader grafts are designed to lateralize the upper lateral cartilage by the width of the graft, thereby increasing the cross-sectional area of the nasal valve. Commonly, septal cartilage is harvested and shaped into spreader grafts. If the septum is unavailable, conchal cartilage or Medpor may be used. The grafts are placed in a sub-mucosal pocket between the septum and the upper lateral cartilage. However, spreader graft techniques are associated with complications because the nasal mucosa may be disrupted leading to web formation and further valve stenosis. In addition, surgery may be prolonged in order to perform final trimming to remove any sharp edges that may be visible or palpable resulting in added trauma to a patient's implant area.
Other surgical rhinoplasty techniques of internal nasal valve repair include suture-suspension and flaring techniques, butterfly grafts, and alar batten grafts, as well as septoplasty, turbinoplasty, and aperture widening. Each of the techniques are invasive surgical techniques that are costly and involve a degree of morbidity. In addition, the invasive surgical techniques may require hospital stays and involve long recoveries.
Methods and systems for repairing internal nasal valves including internal nasal valve collapse are desirable that eliminate invasive surgical techniques in order to reduce morbidity, eliminate hospital stays, and shorten recovery periods.